


The Whole Nine Inches

by flowercrowntaetae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hoshi, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top S.Coups, sort of, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrowntaetae/pseuds/flowercrowntaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which S.Coups is fed up with Hoshi's shit and decides he needs to do something about it.<br/>(Or S.Coups fucks Hoshi. That's it. That's the whole fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Nine Inches

Soonyoung thought he was being so funny, teasing Seungcheol like that. The dancer had been touching him ever so slightly before acting like he hadn't gone with 20 feet of him. In fact it had been going on for a few weeks. Until Seungcheol had enough of his games- 

 

"How do you like that, you little whore? Hmmm, how does that feel?" 

"A-ahh, hyung!" 

Seungcheol pulled his hand away from where it was resting on Soonyoung's hip, bring down harshly onto the other's soft skin, "What did I say, you little slut?! I asked you a question, you filthy cocksucker!" 

Soonyoung cried out in pain, "S-sir! I-I love it, sir! It-it feels great!" 

Seungcheol brought his hand down again onto the younger's plump ass, "Great? Huh? As expected, coming from you. The dirty little cock slut that you are. And, you're all mine too." 

The older gripped on Soonyoung's hip tightly, loving the way his hands matched to the bruises already there. He pulled the blond back to meet his thrust into him. He moaned out loud when he looked down and saw how well the other's hole was taking his rather large cock, especially without having had any prep or lube whatsoever, "God, you take my cock so well, whore. So fucking well, I can't wait to tell all the others about how well your tight, sweet hole is just begging for my cock the second I pull out. Come on, bitch, tell me how much you fucking love my huge dick in your ass." 

"Y-yes! Sir, I love it! Fuck- I love your huge cock! God, I could live off your cock! P-please, sir, fuck me harder! I wanna forget my name!" 

Seungcheol smirked and nodded slightly, "Ask and you shall receive, my little cum bucket~" He pulled until his cock was almost out of Soonyoung before violently spamming back in. Repeating the process and moaning as he heard the blond's filthy cries from beneath him.

Soonyoung was crying at this point from the lack of prep and lube, "S-sir! P-please! I-it-it hurts!" 

"Yeah I bet it fucking hurts, you cunt, and you're going to fucking take it like the good little bitch that you are. Maybe then I'll let you cum. Or maybe I won't for being such a bad boy these past few weeks." 

Soonyoung shook his head, "No! Please sir! I- I need to cum!" 

Seungcheol just ignored him, continuously thrusting into the dancer until he feels a heat pooling in his lower stomach.

"Ah fuck! I'm going to cum- You better not let a single- ah!- drop fall out of you or I'm going to punish you even further. You hear me, slut?" Seungcheol thrusted into Soonyoung once more, staying buried inside the fellow leader as he came deep inside him. 

Soonyoung clenched tight around the older's cock as he felt his ass being filled to the brim, practically getting high on the fact he could feel the other's cum decorating his hot walls. He whined softly, burying his head into a pillow, "Sir please... I- I need to come... please sir!" 

Seungcheol spanked him again, "I believe I asked you a question, bitch." 

"Yes, sorry! S-sir, I understand!" 

Seungcheol pondered for a bit, still buried inside the tight ass, "Alright... However, there is one condition." 

"Wha- oh god!" Soonyoung's question becoming lost within his pleasurable moans as his hyung stroked him to completion. 

Seungcheol chuckling when the younger didn't even last a whole minute without coming. He smirked as he slowly pulled his soft cock out of him, smacking his ass, "Clench tightly. Remember what I said about losing a drop of my cum." 

"S-sir?" Soonyoung questioned, but clenched as tightly as he could although it was rather difficult after being fucked so roughly. 

Seungcheol climbed off the bed and walked over to the closet, making a bit of noise before shutting the closet door and walking back over, "Since you'll be wearing this all day, I'll lube it up this time. But don't think you are getting any prep. Because you, my dirty, dirty darling, are going to be my little cum bucket today."

Seungcheol lubed up the toy he was holding rather generously, resting tip of it on Soonyoung's hole which he could tell by its twitching was struggling to keep all his cum in. He just smirked as he pushed to toy into the boy, getting harder as he screamed rather loudly at Seungcheol's action. 

It was at that point Soonyoung realized what the older had. A quiet large butt plug. He didn't know if he could take it, but out of fear of being punished again, he didn't say anything. He screamed and started crying again as Seungcheol stuffed the rest of the plug up his ass, twisting and pulling on it by the base to make sure it was secure. He moaned when a hand came down onto his sore ass cheeks. 

"Really? First, you were screaming and now you are moaning? You really are a slut!" 

Seungcheol looked at the younger's tear streaked cheeks and turned him over, leaning down to kiss the tears away. His face softening drastically, "Baby? Are you okay? If that was too much, you should have safeworded out. I wouldn't have been upset." 

Soonyoung shook his head, voice rough as it comes out due to lack of water, "N-no... That was amazing. Just a little overwhelming, but that's exactly what I wanted."

"Alright. You good to suck me off then?" 

Soonyoung responded by just nodding his head, but that made Seungcheol shake his head, "No, baby. I need you to tell me if that's what you want to do. I don’t want you to force yourself for me." 

"I want to suck your cock, sir. Please put your huge dick in my mouth." 

Seungcheol chuckled softly at the blond's choice of words, moving up the slim body until his thighs were straddling Soonyoung's head. He guided his erection to the swollen lips and pushed at them gentle, "Open up for me, sweetheart." 

Soonyoung's mouth fell open instantly and moaned when the cock was pushed into his mouth. Seungcheol began slowly rocking his hips back and forth to push his cock further into the boy's mouth, " Ahh, you always feel so good, baby. No matter which hole I'm fucking, always so damn good. So good, baby boy." 

Seungcheol continued fucking the other's mouth without speeding up and within a few seconds, he was coming into his mouth, "Swallow it all for me, darling." 

Soonyoung tried his best to do that but a few drops still dribbled out of his mouth, causing him to whine softly. Seungcheol snickered softly, rubbing his thumb over the drops and sticking it into the younger's mouth, "Good boy, baby. You've taken all my cum so well. Guess I won't have to punish you anymore today." 

His words caused the other to smile softly, "I'm always a good boy, sir." 

Seungcheol smiled and leaned down to kiss the red, bitten lips he loves so much, "You think you're being cheeky, don't you?...You know I love you, right Soon?" 

"I know and I love you too, hyung." 

 

 

"So, are you ready for round two? "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this sucks(the tags too). It isn't the first fanfic I've ever written and published but I'm sure it still sucks. But I'm proud of it. : ) I'm well aware that it probably has a lot of grammar errors so if any bug you, just let me know!  
> 


End file.
